


Past Becomes Present

by Pipster101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Pain, Rape/Non-con even though it’s listed in the Archive Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipster101/pseuds/Pipster101
Summary: The Ark fell down to Earth. Clarke wasn't happy about it, but definitely isn't going to let anyone know that. No one knows her secret, not even Lexa. Clarke and Lexa have finally figured out a peace treaty among the Grounders and the 100, but Clarke's fear is that the adults on the Ark are going to screw everything up. Sometimes, Clarke wishes she had been floated with her father, but if she had, then she would have never met Lexa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I thought of this when I was reading another story. It's got a little bit of a twist with Clarke. In this story, she kinda has a breakdown, because with everything that's happened to her, she's kinda due one. Also, Jaha is an evil person in this story, so if you're a fan of him, sorry. Please be nice because I don't write very often, so there may be some mistakes. Hope you guys like it!

The Ark came down yesterday. Clarke hasn’t been able to think straight the whole journey. When rest of the 100 saw it falling from the sky, they decided to leave at early light to find it. Clarke has convinced Lexa to keep a temporary peace treaty with the 100 until the rest of the Ark came down, then they can renegotiate with the adults. Clarke hated that the people on the Ark still considered them kids. Some of the 100 have killed, many have died. They weren’t kids anymore, not after the Ark sent them on a suicide mission. 

“Up ahead! I see something!” Clarke heard Bellamy yell. Everyone picked up their pace. Anxious to see if anyone had survived the fall. As they came to the clearly, they suddenly heard yelling.

“Everyone get down!” Clarke yelled. The rest of the 100 dropped instantly. All of a sudden, they were surrounded by people. Guns were pointed at all of the 100.

“Who are you?!” Someone yelled.

“We’re the rest of the 100, who are you?” Clarke replied, not see the guy who spoke to them. The voice was familiar, but she couldn’t place it.

“Lower your guns! It’s the kids!” Clarke finally placed the voice. She stood up looking around.

“Kane? Is that you?”

“Clarke! It’s good to see you. Let’s get you guys back to camp. We have much to discuss.”

The rest of the 100 were escorted back to the Ark, surprisingly, there was a security fence already up, which surprised Clarke. They all walked in silence as they came closer to the Ark. They took in the state of the Ark. It looked pretty damaged, but with all the engineers on the Ark, Clarke figured a lot would already be fixed up. She was curious how the grounders would feel about the Ark, how Lexa would feel. Ever since the temporary peace treaty was set, Clarke and Lexa would see each other on a weekly basis to get updates, but if Clarke was being honest, she just liked seeing and talking to Lexa. There was something about the Commander, and Clarke couldn’t put her figure on it.

“The 100 are here! Open the gates!” the yell pulled Clarke out of her head. She glanced around, seeing how nervous everyone was. There was no guarantee that the parents of the remaining 100 made it to the ground. She knew that was the worry for most of the kids. After all this time, they just wanted to see their family. Clarke looked at Octavia. She felt bad for her. If it were up to Octavia, she’d be with Lincoln right now. Learning more about living on the ground, but Clarke told her she had to stay with them until everything was settled with the Ark. She couldn’t risk the Ark being hostile towards the grounders if they knew Octavia stayed with them. Suddenly, Clarke felt hands on her. She jumped, reaching for the dagger Lexa gave her. Finally, her eyes focused and she realized it was her mother. Clarke couldn’t figure out if she was happy or not. She definitely hasn’t forgiven her mom. Her mother is the reason her father is dead. Now, Wells is dead, and she’s spent the last few years hating him for something he didn’t do. 

“Clarke, I’ve missed you so much! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did any grounders hurt you?” Abby bombarded Clarke with questions.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I’m fine mom, yes I’m okay. No the grounders didn’t hurt me. They actually walked us here to make sure were made it fine. We left them in the woods though. We figured it would be best to let the Council meet with the Commander before we let grounders near you.”

Abby nodded, “Well, the Council would like to talk to you and Bellamy, the rest of you, go to the mess hall. Families are there waiting for you.” Clarke saw the joy in everyone’s faces, except Octavia’s. There was fear there. She didn’t want to be separated from them.

“That’s fine, but Octavia comes too. Bellamy is her family, and I trust her.” Clarke told Abby. Abby hesitated, “Of course. Follow me.” The three teens followed Abby through the Ark, where they used to have the council meetings. There were guards all down the hall. Must be a safety thing since coming to the ground. Abby walked up to a door, opening it and letting the kids walk through. Clarke was first. The last time she was in this room was when she was arrest with her dad. They had brought her in the middle of the night to the council room to decide what they were going to do. That’s when they decided to throw her in solitary and throw away the key, until they had the bright idea to send them to Earth. Kane had made it back to the room, along with him was Jaha. Clarke still hated him, but she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. She’d talked all this with Lexa. Lexa told Clarke to stay calm, if she doesn’t, it could go against the peace treaty.

“Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, please sit. This is the remaining of the Council. We’d like to offer a temporary position to Clarke and Bellamy since they have been considered the leaders while on the ground. It makes sense to let them sit in the meetings and help until we get our barrings. Then, we will hold a new election for Chancellor and the council. Are there any questions?” Jaha spoke to them, looking straight into Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke glanced at Bellamy and Octavia, “Where do you want to start? We have a temporary peace treaty with the grounders at the moment. The best I could do was let it be temporary until the Commander was able to meet you. She wouldn’t make a decision unless she spoke to the Ark leaders. If you want, I can head out today to bring her here.” Clarke spoke, wanting to get this over with. She was surprised they were going to let her and Bellamy near the decisions. From what she had heard in the brief time they talked on the radio before the static, she assumed they didn’t agree with what they were doing as leaders.

“I think that would be wise. Jaha, if we don’t make peace soon, there’s no telling how long it’ll talk for the grounders to attack us.” Kane spoke, looking at Jaha.

“They aren’t going to just randomly attack you. Unless you make some threat towards them, they won’t attack, but if you don’t make a peace treaty, then if you go anywhere near the woods, you be considered on their land, and they’ll see that as an attack, not to mention, all of the food is in the woods.” Clarke had a bite to her voice. She felt herself getting mad. Of course they’d assume they’d attack for no reason. They didn’t know the grounders.

“Honey, you don’t know that. They could just be being nice to you so they could catch us off guard. We need to protect ourselves.” Abby was still treating Clarke like she was a child. Clarke couldn’t believe how naive Abby was. She couldn’t believe how much trust Abby put into Jaha.

“Clarke’s right. Except for the first week or two of us being down here, the grounders have done nothing but help us. It’s smart to set up a meeting with the Commander for tomorrow. Peace with the grounders should be our first priority.” Bellamy nodded towards Clarke. They had discussed this with each other before making it to camp. They had decided to back each other up, and to make sure the peace treaty becomes first priority.

“Pardon me if I don’t take your advice too seriously, considering you shot me.” Jaha glared at Bellamy, “We brought you three here for council, not to tell us what we need to do. Our first priority should be getting settled and the camp secured. Then we send hunters out for food.”

“No offense Jaha, but that’s a mistake. If you send people out to the woods without talking to the Commander first, they will see that as a threat, and possibly attack.” Clarke was getting angry now. He wasn’t listening to anything her or Bellamy was saying. Octavia was looking around. Trying to avoid contact with Jaha. Clarke new she hated being in a room in the Ark again. It was giving her anxiety. Clarke felt it too. She figured she’d be over the solitary confinement part, but obviously not. 

Jaha slammed his fist on the table, making Clark, Bellamy and Octavia jump. All three, sending glares to Jaha. “I’m not making grounders our first priority. And if you three don’t like it, then you three can stay at camp for the next few weeks until everything is in place.”

Octavia started to panic, “You can’t lock me in here again. I won’t let you.” Bellamy grabbed her hand, trying to calm her.

“I won’t let you do that.” Bellamy glared at Jaha.

Jaha looked at the guards at the door. “We hoped it wouldn’t come to this. Guards, take these two and put them with the others. Take Clarke to her old cell.” Clarke tensed at these commands.

“What are you doing? Are you crazy, you’re going to get everyone at the Ark killed!” Clarke struggled against the guards.

“No! You can’t take her! Clarke! Leave her with us! She belongs with us!” Octavia and Bellamy struggled against the guards, not wanting to be separated. They felt like they had gained another sister since being on the ground.

“Clarke will stay in solitary confinement until she gives us all the information she has on the grounders, the rest of you will be placed under arrest until we can trust that you will follow what we say. There are rules now, you can’t just run around doing whatever you want anymore.” Jaha stood, waving his hands for the guards to take them away. Clarke was scared now, she couldn’t go back to being by herself. The past few weeks her and Octavia had been sleeping under the stars. Feeling the freedom of Earth, but now, she was being put back in her old room. A little box, with no space. She fought even harder, pulling one of her hands free. She threw a blind punch, making contact with something. All she heard was a grunt, and then she felt pain. Energy surged through her body. She wasn’t sure what happened, but then the pain was gone, and the only thing left was ache all throughout her back. She felt hands on her now, pulling her up off the floor. They were putting something on her wrists.

“Honey, quit fighting and do what they say. Just answer Jaha’s questions and he’ll let you out of the box.” Clarke figured it was her mom’s voice. Her vision was blurry after being shocked. Next thing she knows, she’s being thrown into a room. She here’s the door shut, and then all she sees is black.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy saw them shock Clarke. It scared him, seeing her go down like that. He knew she was just scared. She had told him how much she hated small places now. Thanks to the Ark, Clarke had anxiety when she was closed in. He saw it when she was stuck in the car after the first acid fog. She had still been shaking after he found her when it cleared. Finn said he was barely able to calm her down when they were stuck in the car. If it wasn’t for the whiskey, she would’ve hurt herself trying to get out.

“O, quit fighting and just do what they say.” Bellamy saw fear in Octavia’s eyes. She was scared, and he knew why. The guards lead them to the back of the ark. There was a temporary jail set up, and when they got there, he saw the rest of the 100 locked up. 

Jasper looked up and saw some guards bringing Bellamy and Octavia to the jail too.

“Where’s Clarke. What’s going on Bellamy, they said they would pardon us for our crimes when they came down!” Jasper was freaking out. He didn’t know what to do, neither did the other 100. The guards opened the door, pushing Bellamy and Octavia into the area. 

“Just stay quiet and wait for Jaha to come talk to you kids.” One of the guards replied and then left.

“We have to get out of here.” Bellamy ran to the other side of the area, looking for a way out.

“What’s going on?” Monty stood up, with fear in his eyes.

“They put Clarke in solitary confinement. They took us to the Council room, asked us to help, but when we told them they needed to meet with the Commander first, Jaha got angry. He told us we were just there to suggest stuff and we weren’t incharge anymore. Then he decided to throw us back in cells, which is when I kinda freaked. Jaha got mad and said Clarke was going to tell them everything and until then, she’d stay in her old cell. He said we have a chance at being free, but we have to follow the Ark rules now. Guys, they don’t want to make peace with the grounders.” Octavia looked around, seeing anger in their eyes.

“O! Come here, quick! Everyone, form a barrier around me, make sure no guards see me and O back here!” Bellamy commanded, just loud enough that the 100 could hear him. They all did as they were told. Octavia ran to the back where Bellamy was.

“If I can make this hole big enough, can you get through and go find Lexa? I don’t think we’ll be getting out of here any time soon, and she’s Clarke’s best chance.” Bellamy looked at Octavia. He was scared. She could see it on his face.

“Yah, I can do it.”

“Jasper, come here. I need your help. Everyone else, act natural, but keep us covered.”

Jasper ran over the Bellamy and helped him pull the metal back more. There was a slight bend on one of the bottom squares. If they pulled enough, it could be big enough for Octavia to slip through. It was best to send Octavia because other than Clarke, she was closer to the grounders than any of the 100. After a few minutes, they pulled the metal back enough. Octavia lowered herself, and then crawled through the hole.

“Go find Lexa. Tell her Clarke is in trouble and that the Chancellor has put us all in jail. She’ll figure out a way to help us.” Octavia nodded to Bellamy’s instructions. Vanishing a few seconds after the nod.

“Okay Jasper, let’s bend this back.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke woke up in a strange room. She didn’t recognize it from the drop ship. With confusion, she looked around. It dawned on her where she was. Clarke stopped breathing. Everything came back to her now. They had taken her back to solitary. She stood up, looking around. All of her drawings were still on the walls. The trees, plants, moon and stars, all mocking her as she stood in the room. She went to touch the sunset drawing when she felt her hands tug. She looked down, her hands were still shackled together. It was quiet, all sounds being blocked out from the cell. She hated it. That was the worst part of solitary, there was absolutely no sound. She made her way to the corner behind her bed. This is where she used to sit. Hours upon hours, she sat in this corner, knees to her chest, praying one day she’d make it out. And she had, but now she was back. She felt tears threaten her eyes. She really didn’t want to cry, but this was her nightmare, being back in this room, and it had came true. 

Breathe Clarke. Lexa will come for you. Hopefully Bellamy and Octavia have a plan already. Maybe someone got out and got to the grounders.

Clarke heard her cell door open. She didn’t even look, knowing it was most likely Jaha. The fact that his face was going to be the only one she saw for a while was awful. It made her want to throw up. She thought she was safe from him. She had never told anyone, but Jaha wasn’t the saint everyone made him out to be. No one knew her secret. Correctly, no one knew her secret until her father was killed. Clarke’s father had figured it out somehow, at least, that’s what Wells told her. Wells said that her father went to him about his father and said he had talked to Abby as well. Abby didn’t want to believe that Jaha was capable of hurting Clarke. She refused to listen to Jake. Jake wanted Wells to help keep Clarke safe. That was also when he told Wells about their discovery with the oxygen problem. He made Wells promise him to keep her safe. Clarke had assumed Wells had confronted his father about both issues, causing Jaha to cover his tracks by arresting and killing her father. She had hated him for so long. When they made it to Earth, Wells confessed to Clarke that he never went to his father and actually went to Abby, trying to talk sense into her. Wells had tried to help her, which is more than she can say for her mother. 

“Clarke. It’s good to see you again.” Jaha’s voice was the same it used to be. The same when she would stay the night at Wells, and he was asleep. The same when he would sneak into her cell after she got thrown into solitary. She knew why he kept her in solitary. Part of the reason was because he was afraid she would tell all the prisoners about the oxygen, but the other was so he could sneak into her cell and if anyone asked, he was just discussing classified stuff with her, considering that’s why she was arrested anyway.

“I’m not telling you anything Jaha.” Clarke whispered, not even looking at him. She couldn’t. Her voice sounded small. She hated that her voice betrayed her. It was supposed to sound strong, because she has been strong on the ground. She felt his hand on her face. Her tears betrayed her, falling instantly at the touch. It was like he had flipped a switch.

“Why are you crying? It’s been a few months. You didn’t think you’d get away from me did you? You know, your father found out about us before he died. It’s one of the reasons he decided to betray me. He thought that if he posted the video, everyone would go against me and call for a revote. If I would have been over thrown, your father could have had me floated. I bet you didn’t know that though. I meant to tell you about it during our time together in solitary, but I didn’t get the chance to.” Jaha paced the room.

“No need to tell me. You’re son told me everything. How you killed my father to cover your tracks.” Clarke spit back at him. Jaha turned to look at her.

“So Wells getting arrest was your fault? He did something stupid right after I had you arrested, but there was nothing I could do. He begged me to let you out and let him see you, but I refused. Couldn’t have you telling him our little secret, now could I?”

Clarke paled. She was sure she was going to vomit, but nothing happened.

I will be honest though, if you tell me what the Commander’s planning on doing next and how is she going to attack us, I won’t hurt you.” Jaha gripped Clarke’s face, pulling it up to look at him. He could see the fear there.

“I – I don’t know. We didn’t discuss attacks. We talked about peace.” Clarke whispered back. She knew he didn’t see what he was doing to Clarke as being hurtful to her. It was a normal thing for him. No remorse was ever in his face.

“I want to know what she’s planning Clarke. I’m going to get it one way or another.” He threw her on the bed. He was surprisingly strong. Clarke had always knew that. She just laid there. She wasn’t going to tell him anything about Lexa. There’s no reason to. She didn’t know anything anyways. Clarke had accidently mentioned to Lexa that she had been hurt by someone on the Ark. Well, not that straight forward. Lexa had asked Clarke if she had a boyfriend from the Ark one night, only for Clarke to clam up. She had told Lexa that she had never had one, had never been with one. Lexa had let out a laugh, making a joke that Clarke was a virgin, and if she had been on the grounder, she would’ve probably had a husband by now. Clarke had quietly replied that she wasn’t a virgin anymore. She thought she had said it in her head, but apparently not, because Lexa’s head whipped back to Clarke so fast. She saw the anger in her eyes. Clarke realized she hadn’t said it in her head. Before she could say anything, Lexa had replied, “What are you talking about? Someone forced you? Who? I swear I’ll kill them once the Ark comes down.” Lexa had reached for Clarke’s hand, only for her to flinch and pull it away from the contact. “Don’t worry about it Lexa. It’s over, I’m free here on Earth.” Clarke quit looking at Lexa. She was watching the sunset now. It has become one of her favorite views. It was a beautiful sight. Lexa sighed, “Clarke, it’s not okay, but if you aren’t ready to talk about it, I’m not going to make you, but I’m here for you. Whenever you need me.”

Clarke felt lips on hers. It burned. She hated the contact. She didn’t want it, but he didn’t care. When she felt hands go towards her pants, she let herself drift away. She tried to find her happy place. She used to think about when her father was still alive. Him smiling at her, helping her read books and learn about Earth, but now, it was her sitting at a camp, surrounded by Lexa, Bellamy, Octavia, Finn, and Raven. All of them laughing at some joke Finn had told. It was her new happy place.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia ran through the trees. She was running as fast as she could. She didn’t know how much longer till she made it to the grounders camp, but she had to keep running. She was exhausted now. She had skipped breakfast because the was so nervous about going to the Ark today. 

Suddenly, Octavia felt arms grab her. They slammed her to the ground, knocking the breath out of her.

“What are you doing here! You’re Skikru. Why are you here?” A grounder Octavia didn’t recognize held a blade to her throat.

“Please, I’m Octavia kom Skikru. I need to talk to the Commander, to Lexa. Please!” Octavia pleaded, starring into the grounders eyes. He loosened his grip, pulling the dagger way from her throat. “Why?” he asked her. Curious at why she was so scared.

“Please, just let me talk to her. It’s an emergency!”

“Let her through, Gordon!” She heard Lexa’s voice. Octavia whipped her head around, seeing Lexa, Lincoln, Anya, and Indra staying a few feet away.

“Where is Clarke, Octavia?” Lexa questioned, looking at her confused.

“Lexa, you have to do something. We went to talk to the ark today, but they took us as prisoners again. They told us we had to follow their rules and they didn’t agree with trying to make peace, if we didn’t do what they said, they would arrest us. Naturally, we disagreed, so they threw Clarke back into Solitary Confinement and the rest of us were put in this little jail area behind the Ark. There was a loose piece of metal that we were able to bend back so I could escape. Bellamy sent me. We didn’t know what to do. They shocked Clarke when they took her away. She tried to fight them, but there were six guards on her.” Octavia rambled on, trying to get her point across. She saw fear cross Lexa’s eyes.

“Let her go, Gordon. Octavia, please follow me to my tent, we have much to discuss.” When Gordon released Octavia, she scrambled to her feet. Following Lexa quickly has they made their way to her tent.

“Go slower now Octavia, I want to know everything.” Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Indra, and Octavia sat at the Commander’s table.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke woke up still on the bed. She was cover with a thin sheet with no clothes underneath. When she looked around, all that was on the floor was her shirt and underwear.

Great, I don’t even get all my clothes back.

Jaha had done this to her before when she was in solitary. Considering he was the only one she saw the whole time she was in solitary, it didn’t matter. She bet no one even knew about it, probably not even the guards. She sat up and put the shirt and underwear on. Her hands were still shackled, slight rings of red around her wrists from them. She was sore. Jaha was always rough. He’d hit her at the same time, not caring how much pain he’d cause Clarke. The hitting only started once she was in solitary. It was easy for no one to notice, since she never saw anyone. She had still had bruises on her back when she came down to Earth. Octavia had saw them the first night they were here. Clarke wasn’t used to having to hide them.

Flashback

“Clarke, what happened to your back?!” Octavia had volunteered to share a tent with Clarke. She liked her, knew there was something different than what everyone else saw. There had to be a reason Clarke was arrested too, otherwise, she figured her mother would’ve fought for her to stay on the Ark.

“Wha—What are you taking about?” Clark scrambled to put her shirt back on, cursing herself for not realizing it before.

“There are bruises all over your back? Did someone hurt you?” Octavia questioned, seeing the shapes of the bruises.

Clarke’s face hardened. “How could they? I’ve been in solitary confinement. I haven’t seen anyone since I was arrested.” She spat back, hoping for Octavia to leave it alone.

“Come on Clarke, these are bad.” Octavia pushed Clarke’s shirt up to look at them more closely. Clarke pulled her shirt down and turned quickly to face Octavia.  
“Look Octavia, I like you, but don’t go pushing into my business okay? They’re probably from the landing of the drop ship anyways. Just leave it alone.” So Octavia did.

End Flashback

Clarke heard the cell door open again, making Clarke’s muscles tense, causing them to ache even more.

“Clarke, I’m here to ask you again, What is the Commander planning?” She didn’t turn around. There was no point in it. She hated looking at him.

“This is the last time Clarke, if you don’t answer, I’m going to punish you. How does 5-no -10 shock lashes sound? That shock you had when you hit the guard trying to escort you to your cell? That’s what it’ll be. Maybe I’ll make it public too. I’ll make the rest of the 100 see, and maybe them seeing you in pain will make them change their mind on going against us. You’re choice.” Jaha replied. Standing at the door. Clarke didn’t answer, she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

“Have it your way then. Guards, take her to the posts.” Jaha instructed. The guards followed his orders. Pushing Clarke against the wall roughly, taking the shackles off her hands in the front before roughly pulling them behind her to cuff her again. Clarke started to fight, only for the guards to start hitting her. A few shots to the face and multiple kicks to the ribs later, Clarke was on the ground. They pulled her up and dragged her out the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa and the group had come up with a plan. Octavia was going to sneak back into the make shift jail and tell the 100 what they were going to do. Lexa and her crew were going to walk up to the gates and ask for a meeting. Once the doors were opened, Lexa would go in for a meeting, only for Octavia to help grounders get into the camp through the jail. All they had to do was get the jail door opened, and they could do the rest. It was a solid plan, the only thing that worried Lexa was the Skikru weapons. She was worried they would retaliate without talking first, but it was a risk they’d have to take. They’re plan was to take the Skikru down and rescue the 100. She didn’t care about anyone else.

“Is everyone ready? It takes a good 2 hours to make it to the Ark.” The Commander stated.

Everyone nodded. Lexa readied her horse, jumped on it, and lead the way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellamy didn’t know what was going on. All he knew, was that the guards came to the jail and told them to stay together and to watch and be quiet. If anyone tried to run, they’d shoot. If they spoke, they’d get hit. So all of them followed the rules, not wanting to cause trouble if they didn’t need to. The guards lead them to the front of the camp. Bellamy stood in front of the 100, looking around, trying to figure out what was going on. They stood in front of a few posts that were set up. It made a simple square that attached to the ground. You could easily fit 3 or 4 people walking through it if they were lined up side by side. There were straps hanging down the top. Then he heard murmurs and whispers. His head turned to where the other were looking. Being dragged out of the ark was Clarke. Two guards dragged her while one was in front and one behind them. Leading them to the platform was Jaha. Bellamy’s anger rose. Clarke was like a sister to him. What were they about to do to her?

“People of the Ark. Due to us being on Earth, we no longer have an instant death sentence when a crime is committed. What you are about to see is a new punishment the Council has deemed fit for certain crimes. This is Clarke Griffin accused of Treason. Her punishment will be 10 shocks lashes and will later be decided how long she will be in solitary confinement. Let this be a warning to all.” Jaha spoke while the guards hooked Clarke’s wrists up to the straps. The pulled on the straps, causing Clarke’s arms to be pulled up until she was standing. Bellamy finally got a good look at Clarke. She was just in a shirt and underwear, no pants. His breathe hitched. She had bruises all over her. She didn’t even seem to be conscious. Bellamy felt a hand on his shoulder. Jasper and Monty were right there with him, knowing what Clarke meant to him. He had to stay calm, otherwise, he was no help to her. He watched a guard cut the back of Clarke’s shirt so there was an open view of her bare back.

“One.” Jaha spoke. Bellamy watched a guard turn the stick on, slapping it across Clarke’s holding it there. Her scream told Bellamy she wasn’t knocked out after all. He cringed, looking away. He couldn’t watch someone who’s become a sister to him get hurt.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia peered through the little hole in the wall. No one was in the jail cell anymore, but the door was open. What luck they had. Octavia pushed the hole more open so the grounders could fit through the whole. They had a plan to get the kids out first, but looks like they will have to find them. Suddenly, Octavia heard a blood curling scream. 

What the hell?

She looked at the grounders, telling them to hurry through the hole. Finally, all of them were through and they quietly made their way to the main camp. No one was in view, which was strange to Octavia. She stopped when she heard another scream. This person was in serious pain. She continued to lead the grounders to the front of the camp. Finally coming into view, she saw the rest of the 100 and the citizens of the Ark. And in front of them was Clarke, strung up like a puppet. About the same time she noticed Clarke, she saw pain on her face when she heard another scream escape her mouth. It was Clarke. She was the one who was screaming. Every cell in her body told her to run straight to her to side, but she had to hold back. She felt a hand grab hers and realized it was Lincoln. He could see she was struggling to stay put till the right time. She saw Clarke’s head hang after her next scream. She couldn’t tell what was making her scream, but figured it had to do with the two guards standing behind her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa, Anya and Indra were almost to the front gates when she heard the scream. Her back tensed, knowing it was Clarke. She growled, feeling Anya touch her hand.

“We’ll save her. Hang in there.” Anya knew how Lexa felt about Clarke. She was practically Lexa’s sister. They told each other everything.

“Halt, who are you? Why are you here?” A guard held a gun on them. Lexa jumped off her horse.

“I’m Commander of the 12 Clans. I’m here to discuss a treaty with your leader. I expected to hear for Clarke Griffin a few days ago, but never heard from her. I’m here to talk to your Commander.” Lexa kept her voice calm, switching to Commander mood.

“Our Chancellor is dealing with a personal matter right now.” About that time, Lexa heard another scream, this one had more pain behind it, but wasn’t as loud.

“What is going on? Why is someone screaming in your camp?” Lexa looked furious.

The guard smirked, “That’s what happens when you commit treason and put grounders first instead of your own people.” At that comment, Lexa threw a punch, taking the gun away from the guard. Surprisingly, he was the only guard around. She picked him up by the throat.

“You’re going to open the gate, and tell your Commander to speak to me now.” He gulped with fear in his eyes. Only giving a slight nod because he couldn’t talk. Lexa pulled her sword from her side, pushing the guard to open the gate. He walked over to a switch and clicked it. Lexa pulled him closer to her, and walked in with Anya and Indra following. She followed the trail to the crowd of people. At the opening of the gate, she got everyone’s attention.

“I’m Lexa kom Trikru, Commander of the 12 Clans. I demand to spea---“ Before she could finish, she saw Clarke, hanging between two posts, barely able to stand. She saw how she was half clothed. Lexa’s eyes narrowed. 

“What is the meaning of this?” She demanded.

“An older looking man who was standing next to Clarke turned to her. “This is Clarke Griffin’s punishment for treason. After, she will be escorted back to her cell in solitary confinement. When she has been escorted, we will sit down and discuss whatever it is you want. She has two more. 9.” And before Lexa knew it, Clarke was screaming again. Ending with a long groan of pain. Here legs were barely holding her up.

“I demand you quit.”

Jaha glared at Lexa, “10.” And the last lash was given. Clarke didn’t even scream this time. Her head shot up, mouth opening, but nothing came out.

“Take her back to her cell.” Jaha instructed. The guards released Clarke’s wrists, only for her to fall straight to the ground. The guards shackled her hands back in front of her and dragged her back to her cell.

“You three may follow me. Guards, take the 100 back to the jail.” Jaha walked back towards the Ark. Lexa, Anya, and Indra followed him to the Ark. Lexa was fuming. She was so angry with what just happened. Clarke got hurt because of her. Because she wanted to have peace with her and the grounders. Lexa followed Jaha and two other people to a room with a small round table. Two guards followed them inside, guns trained on them.

“Pardon the guards, I don’t trust you since you held a knife to one of my peoples neck.” Jaha replied to Lexa.

“And I don’t trust people who torture their own people who did nothing wrong.” Lexa replied with a glare.

“Clarke committed Treason. She’s lucky. If we were still on the Ark, she would have been floated.” The woman next to Jaha threw the words back at Lexa.

“It’s okay Abby, I’m sure the Commander does worse things than what just happened to Clarke.” Jaha settled his hand on her shoulder.

“Abby. You’re Clarke’s mother? How could you let that happen to her?” Lexa questioned. Not understanding how a mother could let a child be tortured the way Clarke was.

“How do you know who I am?”

“Clarke and I talk.” Was all Lexa said. The other guy in the room was the only one Lexa liked, and that was just because he hasn’t said anything to her yet.

“Why was Clarke not wearing pants?” Lexa looked at Anya, hearing the worry in her voice. She had noticed it, but didn’t think about it. Lexa had told Anya about how she suspected someone on the Ark had hurt Clarke, but didn’t think about it till now.

“Clarke tried to hang herself with her pants when she went into solitary confinement. Jaha had to take them from her, he allowed the shirt and underwear because with her hands shackled, she wouldn’t be able to try anything like that again.

Lexa froze. 

Jaha.

“You.” Was all Lexa said.

Everyone in the room looked at her with confusion.

“Me? Yes I took them so she wouldn’t hurt herself.” Jaha responded to the question, with slight confusion on his face.

“Clarke’s best friend was your son? On the Ark?” Lexa was figuring it all out now. 

“Yes he was.” Jaha glared, not knowing where this was going.

“And only the Chancellor is allowed to see someone who is in solitary?” Lexa rose her eyebrow.

“I mean yes. People in solitary confinement aren’t allowed to see anyone other than the chancellor, otherwise, it wouldn’t be solitary.” Jaha scoffed like he thought Lexa was stupid. Before he knew it, Lexa had Jaha pushed against the wall with a dagger on his throat. Anya and Indra went for the guards, quickly subduing them. There was fear in Jaha’s eyes. It made Lexa a little happy.

“I want you to confess.” Lexa growled at Jaha.

“What are you doing?” Abby yelled terrified at Lexa. Her and Kane stood there, not knowing what to do. 

“I’m going to make him confess.” There was recognition in his eyes now. There was an evil dance within them.

“How’d you figure it out? I’ve gotten away with it for 17+ years.”

“She told me something happened to her, and seeing you helped me figure out who.” Lexa gritted her teeth. She was so angry.

“Fine. You’re right. It was fun though. She was perfect. She’s great at keeping secrets too.” Jaha spoke to Lexa.

“You told me she was lying? That she was looking for attention!” Abby looked at Jaha confusingly.

“Are you blind?! This man, has been hurting your daughter her whole life. I once asked her if she had a boyfriend or had ever had one on the Ark, she told me no. I made a joke about her being a virgin, only for her to get angry and tell me she wasn’t. You lived with her up there. How did you not ever notice? I’ve only known here for two months and knew something was wrong.” Abby didn’t know what to say. Lexa watched her stand in silence.

“You”, Lexa pointed her sword at the quiet man, “what is your name?”

“Kane-Marcus Kane.” He replied, switching his eyes back in forth between Abby and Lexa.

“Marcus Kane, arrest this man. I’m taking Clarke and the other 100 with me so they will be safe. When you are ready, come to the edge of the woods. I will have a warrior posted there. He will bring you to me when you are ready to talk.” Lexa started to walk out the door when Abby yelled back.

“You aren’t taking my daughter!” Lexa turned and got into Abby’s face.

“You let him near her. You let him continue to hurt her, even though she found freedom on Earth. I’m taking her with me. She will get proper medical treatment. When she is ready, she can make the choice of if she wants to see you again.” Indra and Anya followed Clarke out the door. 

“She’s all the way down the hall to the right. Go to the room at the end of that hallway.” Kane threw the keys at Anya as they walked out.

“Guards, arrest this pathetic man.” Kane pointed at Jaha.

 

Lexa slowly opened the cell door, looking for Clarke. She saw her in the corner behind the so called bed in the cell. Clarke had backed herself against the wall and had her knees to her chest.

“Clarke.” Lexa spoke softly, not wanting to scare her.

“You aren’t real. Just go away. I’ve had enough torture for today.” Lexa’s heart broke at the quiet whisper. She had barely heard it.

“Clarke, I’m real. Kane had Jaha arrested. I’m taking you back to camp with us. All of the 100 are going. Octavia misses you. She needs to see her sister is okay.” Lexa slowly walked over to Clarke. Clarke finally lifted her head with confusion on her face.

“I can’t stand up. I hurt so much.” Clarke’s eyes closed. She was barely able to keep them open.

“I’m going to pick you up Clarke. You’re going to ride with me back to camp and then Nyko will take care of you.” Lexa didn’t wait for a response. She figured Clarke was probably asleep by now. She looked exhausted.

“Anya, Indra, get the horses ready and find Octavia and the rest of the 100.” Lexa instructed while she unshackled Clarke and picked her up. Anya and Indra just nodded, walking out the door.

“It’s going to be okay, Clarke. I’ve got you. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke had slept the whole way to camp. Lexa held on to her firmly, not wanting Clarke to fall. Octavia walked on one side of the horse, and Bellamy on the other. Lexa smiled at how much they loved Clarke. She needed it in her life. The camp came in view up ahead.

“Anya, ride ahead and make sure Nyko has everything ready in my tent. Tell him she has some kind of burns on her back and severe bruising all over.” Anya took off as fast as she could to the camp.

“Lexa, how’d you get us out?” Bellamy questioned, looking up at the Commander.

“I helped Abby and Kane see the man that Jaha was.” Was all Lexa said.

As soon as they made it to camp, Lexa went straight for her tent. Anya took Lexa’s horse so she didn’t have to worry about it. She let Octavia follow her into the tent, but once she laid Clarke down, she turned to Bellamy.

“Bellamy, I know you want to be here for Clarke, but I’m going to need you to leave the tent. Clarke, needs you to leave the tent.” Lexa saw the question in his eyes, the slight fire, ready to fight back. She laid a hand on his shoulder, “Please.” She whispered. He must have realized how serious she was, because he finally nodded and turned and walked out.

“Nyko, there are some kind of burns on her back. Some form of lashing for them. Bruises are forming underneath the burns as well as more bruising all over her. I also think she was raped.” Lexa heard Octavia gasp. Nyko nodded his head, turning to start working on Clarke.

“Octavia, come sit down with me. We have much to discussion.” They walked over to her bed, getting out of Nyko’s way while he helped Clarke.

“It was Jaha wasn’t it?” Octavia whispered. Lexa nodded.

“I wondered. The first night on Earth, Clarke was changing and I saw bruises on her. She wouldn’t tell me what happened, but I knew it wasn’t from the crash. The only person who ever saw her in solitary confinement was Jaha. No guards were even allowed in there.”

Lexa tensed at Octavia’s story. “She’s hinted to me that she’s been sexually assaulted her whole life. She told me the only time she was free was when she made it to Earth.” Lexa responded to Octavia. She saw the hurt cross her face.

“I know you’re angry O, but you have to be there for Clarke. We both do. If I’m right, Jaha went back to his old ways while Clarke was with him.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa and Octavia switched out on keeping watch over Clarke. Bellamy would step in every once and a while, but he kept his distance. Nyko had told them that the amount of sleep Clarke was getting was a good thing. He figured with the darkness under her eyes, she probably didn’t sleep the whole time she was there. He fixed up her burns and wrapped her ribs, but everything else just needed time to heal. Now they were just playing the waiting game. Lexa and Octavia had had many conversations about Clarke and how they were going to handle everything. Lexa wanted Octavia to be there with Clarke while she was dealing with the Skaikru. She had told Marcus Kane, the new Chancellor, that they could meet once Clarke had woken up, but had instructed that all Skaikru stay near the Ark and all Grounders to stay at the camps.

Lexa head shot towards Clarke when she heard a slight groan. Octavia and she ran over to the bed to see if she had woken up. Lexa had tucked Clarke under her soft blankets with a fluffy pillow under her head.

“Clarke? Can you wake up for us? Octavia and I have been waiting. We’d like to see you open your eyes.” Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair. Her eyes moved underneath her eyelids.

“Come on Clarke, no need to be stubborn right now.” Octavia gave a hint of humor.

Flashback for Clarke

“Clarke! Wait! Can we please talk?” Wells ran after Clarke as she worked her way through the woods quickly.

“What is there to say Wells? My dad trusted you only for you to betray him? You’re the reason he’s dead!” Clarke spun around, her face red with anger.

Wells was about to grab Clarke’s arm when Finn stepped in. “Hey dude, I know you’re just trying to talk to her, but maybe give her some space. She’s a little rusty with social skills with being in solitary and all.” Finn lamely joked.

“Whatever. When you’re ready to talk, Clarke, I’ll be here.” Well looked disappointed and defeated. He turned and headed back to camp.

“Thanks Finn” Clarke said, turning towards him.

“No problem, Princess. What happened between yall anyways? Seemed like yall were good friends on the ark.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “The ark is dying. My father found out and went to the council about it. He wanted to tell everyone so they had all heads working towards fixing it, but the council wanted to keep it quiet. My dad decided to record a video that would tell everyone everything. He went to Wells asking him to keep me safe, but Wells betrayed him, going and telling his father. So Jaha arrested my dad and had him floated. He arrested me because I vowed to send the video out myself.” Clarke looked away from Finn, the memories still hurt.

“You sure he’s the one who told? No one else knew?” Finn questioned.

“Well, yah. I mean, besides my Mom. My dad told her that he was going to send the video out so he could get Jaha-“ Clarke froze. It made sense now. She knew her father had found out her secret before he died. She knew he tried to go to her mother for help, but she didn’t believe Jaha would do such a thing. The pieces finally fell together.

“Sorry Finn, I gotta go.” Clarke turned and went to find Wells.

“Anytime, Princess.”

Clarke came barreling through the gates, searching for Wells. She ran in to Octavia.

“Hey, O, have you seen Wells?” Octavia turned to face Clarke.

“Yah, he walked off that way. Seemed pretty upset when he came through earlier.” Octavia pointed to the other side of the camp.

“Thanks O!” Clarke took off running.  
“Wells!” Clarke yelled when she got further into the trees.

“Come on Wells, I’m sorry. I just realized what happened.”

“How’d you figure it out?” Clarke turned towards the voice, seeing Wells leaned up against a tree.

“Finn helped some. I talked it through with him and it dawned on me. It was my mother wasn’t it?” Clarke asked, wanting Wells to confirm her theory.

He sighed, “After your father came to me, I didn’t know what to do. It made sense. I had seen how you changed over the years. You were more quiet, reserved. When you would come over, you didn’t seem as thrilled as you used to be. I thought we were just getting older, and you were growing out of wanting to stay over, but when your dad told me what he thought was happening, I almost passed out. I had put you in so many situations for my father to hurt you, and I had no idea.” Wells was angry. He’s eyes scrunched in concentration. “I decided to go talk to your mom about it. Your dad had told me she was having trouble believing him, so I thought if one more person said something, maybe she’d realize what was going on. When I told her everything, she didn’t believe me either. She just couldn’t get it through her head. I told her if I had no problem believing you, I didn’t understand how she couldn’t. Later that night, your dad was being arrested. Your mom told me it was for the best. She said your dad was about to do something stupid and it was the only way to save you, but I knew it was because she didn’t want your dad to go public and accuse my dad of hurting you.” Wells had stood up sometime during the story. Clarke hadn’t even noticed, too horrified at how terrible of a mother she had.

“You’re crying.” Wells stated. He spoke in a soft, sad tone. He didn’t know what else to say.

“I don’t blame you, Wells. You had no idea. I worked so hard to hide it from you. I didn’t want to make you choose between me or your father. You already lost your mother, I couldn’t make you choose.” Clarke turned away from him.

Wells lightly grabbed her elbow, “Hey, look at me. I should have noticed and been there for you. I’m so sorry. My father is a terrible man. He deserves to suffer, and hopefully, one day, he’ll get what’s coming for him.” Wells pulled Clarke into a soft hug.

Clarke cried. Wells was the first person to know besides her father finding out. She was glad she had him now.

End Flashback

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open. She wasn’t sure where she was, setting a slight panic in her chest. She tried to sit up, only for her to yelp out in pain.

“Clarke! Stay down. You’re safe. You’re in TonDC, in my tent. You’re safe. You aren’t at the Ark anymore.” Clarke recognized the voice. She turned her head to see Lexa and Octavia sitting in chairs, not far from her.

“Wha-What happened?” Clarke rasped. Her throat scratching when she spoke. Lexa and Octavia walked to the bed. 

“It’s okay Clarke. I’m going to get you some water. Lexa can explain everything to you. I love you.” Octavia said, giving Clarke a soft smile. “I’m glad you’re back.” Octavia walked out of the tent to get water and Nyko so he can check Clarke out.

“Lexa, what happened?” Clarke tried again. Not remembering the last few days.

“You don’t remember, Clarke?” Lexa questioned. Clarke shook her head.

“Well, the Ark came down. You and the rest of the 100 went to talk to your people. It didn’t go so well. Your Chancellor had you arrested, trying to get information out of you about me. Octavia managed to escape and made it to camp, telling me you needed help. When we got there, your Chancellor was punishing you in the eyes of your people. I almost killed him right there. Do you remember any of this?” Lexa tried again, hoping Clarke did so she could fill in the missing details.

Clarke’s eyebrows scrunched. “Ye-Yes. I think so. I remember being back in my cell.” Clarke winced, her voice still causing pain.

“Rest Clarke. Wait till Octavia comes back with some water. We can talk about it more when she’s back.” Lexa pushed Clarke’s hair behind her ears. Clarke nodded, agreeing with Lexa. Her voice hurt too much to try and talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Octavia walked back into the tent with a full cup of water.

“Here’s some water. Someone else will bring some food and more water in later.” Clarke reached for the water.

“Thanks Octavia.” Her voice scratched. Clarke saw Octavia and Lexa wince from the sound. Lexa and Octavia found their chairs and sat next to Clarke.

“Clarke, do you remember anything from these past few days?” Lexa watched Clarke scrunch her eyes together, trying hard to think. She nodded her head no. Lexa sighed.

“You and Octavia and the rest of the 100 went to meet the Ark when it came down. I’m not sure what all happened while you were there, but the meeting with your mother and the rest of the leaders didn’t go so well. They arrested you and took you back to your own cell and put the rest of the 100 in a bigger area. Octavia was able to get out and come find me. We put together a small army and came to get you. When we arrive-“ Lexa choked a little, remembering what happened to Clarke. She looked at Clarke’s face, seeing her trying to remember what happened.

“When we arrive, your Chancellor was “punishing you”. He told everyone at the Ark that if they didn’t listen to your council, then they would receive the same punishment. He was having you whipped with some electric stick.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand. She tried to comfort her knowing Clarke would eventually remember everything.

“There’s something else, Clarke.” Lexa turned to listen to Octavia. Lexa didn’t think she could tell Clarke the rest. She was thankful Octavia was able to step in.

“What else?” Clarke questioned. Octavia just looked at Lexa, then back at Clarke.

“Clarke-Clarke when you were being whipped, you didn’t have pants on. You were only in a t-shirt and your underwear.” Octavia watched as recognition crossed Clarke’s face. Clarke’s face paled.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Clarke tried to turn over, but failed with how weak she was. Octavia jumped up and grabbed a bin while Lexa helped Clarke turn on her side. She started heaving, but not much came up but water. It was clear they hadn’t fed Clarke the past few days. When Clarke was done, Lexa helped ease her back down.

“I remember being in my cell. That’s all. I don’t remember being taken out in front of everyone to be whipped.” Clarke closed her eyes. Lexa saw the tears starting to leak out.

“Clarke, is your Chancellor the one who had hurt you on the Ark?” Lexa questioned, already assuming the answer was yes. Octavia’s face flashed with horror.

“You mean that had been happening since you were arrested?!” Clarke shook her head.

“Actually, it’s been happening since I can remember. Let me just start from the beginning. When Jaha and my mother were both on the council, me and Wells started hanging out all the time. We were little and there was nothing to do. We were good friends. We started staying at each other’s place, having sleep overs and everything, but then Wells’ mother died. We didn’t hang out for a while because him and Jaha were grieving. After a while, Wells started to hang out with me again. We started having sleep overs where we would watch movies the whole time. Jaha started to act strange after that. He was always checking in on us, eyes lingering on me as long as he could. He’d touch my arm at unnecessary times and walk too close to me. I brushed it off, not thinking anything about it. One night, I stayed with Wells at their place. Wells was tired from studying, so he went to bed. She I stayed with him, he normally let me have his bed, but that night he was so tired, I told him I’d sleep on the couch since I was going to watch some more movies. Once Wells went to bed, Jaha came in. He asked if I was okay and if I needed anything. I told him no I was fine, but he insisted I come to his room to grab some more pillows and another blanket so I could be more comfortable. I didn’t think anything about it because Wells normally got them from Jaha anyways. When I stepped in his room, he shut the door and locked it behind me. I asked him to let me out and that he was scaring me, but he just put his hand over my mouth. He told me that I was going to do what he said, and if I didn’t, he’d get my mom and dad fired and would make me stop hanging out with Wells. I couldn’t loose all of them. That was the first time he-“ Clarke stopped talking for a second. Her voice was starting to shake. 

“After that, it was whenever Jaha wanted me. He would find reasons to call me to his office, or would suggest Wells invite me over for dinner and then would suggest I just stay the night. Somehow my dad found out about it. I’m not sure how. I mean, he probably just noticed how I didn’t like to be touched by anyone anymore. I would come back with bruises sometimes, and my dad could tell I was lying when I made something up. He had gone to Wells, thinking it was him at first, but after he talked to him, my dad realized it was Jaha who was hurting me. He tried to get my mom to help him take Jaha down, but she refused to believe Jaha would hurt me. My mom ended up turning him in for the oxygen stuff and that he had told her Jaha was hurting me, but she didn’t believe it. That’s why he was floated. They talked about letting him stay in solitary with me, but it was too risky that he knew what Jaha was doing to me. They decided he should be floated. My mother caused my father to be killed.” Clarke’s voice croaked out. Her throat hurt from talking so much. She pointed to the cup of water.

“Please, I haven’t talked this much in the past few days.” Lexa reached for the cup and helped Clarke drink some more.

“Did he hurt you again? You have a lot of bruises and you weren’t fully clothed. How’d he convince your mother nothing was going on when you didn’t even have pants on?” Octavia questioned. Clarke winced.

“He told my mom I tried to kill myself, so he took my pants and bra so I couldn’t try again. In reality, he doesn’t like to have to keep taking the clothes off of me. There would be weeks at a time when I was in solitary that I wouldn’t have any clothes. I would have to curl up in the thin sheet to try and stay warm.” Lexa stood up and started pacing.

“I’ll kill him.” Clarke was startled with the anger in Lexa’s voice.

“Don’t-It’s my fault, I should’ve stopped him or just let it go. I’m sorry, don’t do anything that will threated the alliance.” Lexa turned in shock at Clarke. She was speechless.

“You’re joking right, Clarke? This is not your fault. Jaha took advantage of you. He should pay for what he did.” Octavia tried to calm Clarke down.

“Why do you try and get some more sleep. Me and Lexa will talk about some things. Nothing will happen until you wake again. Just relax and go to sleep.” It didn’t take much for Octavia to get Clarke back to sleep. The girl was so exhausted from everything. Octavia nodded towards Lexa.

“We need to figure out a plan. Let’s get Anya to look after Clarke while we go discuss this.” Lexa nodded her head, still speechless from what Clarke had said. Octavia put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Let it go. It’ll take time. That is all she’s known her whole life. Jaha probably has it grilled in her brain that all of it is her fault. She’ll make it through this. She’s strong.” Lexa nodded her head again.

“No one should have to be that strong.” Lexa whispered back to Octavia and followed her out of the tent.


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone! Wow, it's been a long time. First of all, I would like to apologize to the fans who enjoyed this story. I didn't plan on stopping, but after a period of writers block and a few negative comments about this work, I had trouble bringing myself back to writing this. Recently I received a message of someone wondering if I would be continuing this work. If it's something you guys would really like, then I would love to continue! That being said, I'm tired of the negative comments on my work and from reading comments on others. If you have a negative comment towards the writer, you can see yourself out of that work. I understand if it's constructive criticism, but some people are just plain rude. There's no need for that. Be encouraging, and if you don't like something, don't read it, or write your own story. 

Anyways, rant over. Just know I'm going to continue working on a next chapter. Be patient with me! I hope to have it done within the next few weeks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but I hope to have another chapter up in a few weeks. Sorry if it takes me a while, I'm taking some hard classes this semester that has never ending homework.

“I’m requesting for you to hand over this Jaha and let him be tried under Tirikru laws.” Lexa had invited Marcus to TonDC to discuss what happens to Jaha. There was no way Lexa was going to let this guy get away with what he did to Clarke her whole life.

“I honestly don’t care what you do. I’ve already discussed this issue with our council. We decided that if you requested for him, we would hand him over. If you didn’t, we were going to banish him from our camp, and if he returned, he would be put to death. I’m actually grateful you are requesting for us to hand him over. He used to be my friend and I’m glad the decision is out of my hands.” Marcus didn’t want to be the one to give out Jaha’s punishment. Marcus felt a little guilty for never noticing the dark side to his friend. It made him sick thinking about everything Jaha did to Clarke.

“Thank you. I will send guards back with you to the Ark. They will escort the prisoner back to TonDC. If anyone from the Ark wants to be present for the hearing, they are welcome to follow my guards back when they bring the prisoner.” Lexa was glad Marcus wasn’t going to fight her on Jaha being tried by Tirikru. 

“May I just ask one question, Commander?”

“You may.”

“What is going to happen? How do you decide what happens to him?” Marcus was curious as to what they were going to decide.

“Nothing is set in stone. We will have a hearing where all the Ambassadors will be present. The charges against the prisoner will be spoken about so everyone is aware what happened. The Ambassadors will stay in the throne room until a proper punishment is agreed by all the Ambassadors. Whatever is decided by the Ambassadors will be carried out by the city. If you want, I will allow you a seat at the meeting. You will not get to speak in opinion, but you will be able to listen to the process. There will only be one seat though, for you Kane. No one else.” Kane nodded his head towards Lexa.

“I would appreciate that Commander. At least sitting in will help familiarize myself with your ways. How is Clarke, by the way? I meant to ask you earlier, but we got straight to business.” Lexa just gave him a small smile.

“She is doing as well as can be expected. She’s still recovering, but has a new sketch book and charcoal pieces at her finger tips. I think she’s in heaven.” Lexa noticed the warm smile Kane gave her back.

“I’m glad. If there’s anything I can do for her, let me know. Also, I wanted to offer the remaining 100 a chance to return to the Ark. They will be completely pardoned of any crimes from the ark and on Earth. There are plenty who still have family alive, and they should be able to see them, but I also want the others to know they are welcome anytime. Things are changing with Arkadia. I won’t allow us to continue to hurt the very people that saved us.” Lexa thought about his offer for a minute.

“I think that is a good offer. I’m sure many will appreciate getting to see their family again. How is Clarke’s mother doing? I’m surprised I haven’t seen her in Polis yelling at me to let her see Clarke.” Kane just sighed back.

“We are actually keeping her in solitary right now. She went a little mad after you left with Clarke. I’ve been seeing her every day, trying to calm her down. She still doesn’t grasp what Jaha did. It’ll get through to her, one day. Until then, I think it’s best she stays away from Clarke. That girl has been through enough, she doesn’t need her mother right now.”

“I think that’s a good idea. Thank you for meeting me today, Kane. I will send guards back with you to Arkadia, and they will bring back the prisoner. You are welcome to travel back with them as well. I hope to see you soon.” And with that, Lexa and Kane both stood up and shook arms.

************************************************************************************

Lexa was seated on her throne, waiting for the arrival of Kane, the guards, and the prisoner. Anya and Indra were at both of her sides. She refused to let Clarke be here for this. They would be deciding the prisoners fate for his crimes. She would take Kane’s advice into consideration, but Lexa ultimately had the final decision. Clarke was still healing, and if Lexa was being honest, she didn’t want Clarke near this man yet. The doors opened and Lexa looked up. Four guards were escorting the prisoner to the middle of the room.

“Ambassadors, this is our prisoner. He is being accused of forcing himself onto a woman since she was a little girl and abuse her whole life. We are gathered here today to decide his punishment. He is a part of Skaikru, but this will be decided by us considering his own clan never noticed the abuse that was occurring. Let’s get started.” Lexa waved her hand, opening the floor up to the Ambassadors to give their opinion. They argue for hours, but most ambassadors came to an agreement. Their suggestion to Lexa was death by a 1000 cuts, after his man area was cut off. Lexa internally winced, but didn’t disagree with the suggestion. In grounder tradition, if a man was caught forcing himself on a woman, that would be there punishment. Lexa watched Kane’s face pale, but she was impressed that he didn’t interrupt.

“Thank you for the input. Please, leave and let me come to my final decision. I will be announcing the punishment that will be given out to the prisoner at the end of the day, and the sentencing will be held out in two days.” Lexa dismissed all of the Ambassadors and the prisoner, but asked Kane to stay. He stood there awkwardly until it was just him and Lexa.

“Kane, what do you think about their suggestion?” Lexa was testing him, curious to see how much he will defend his old friend.

Kane cleared his throat, “Honestly, Heda, I’m not that surprised. Although I think it seems a little mad, I understand where the decision came from. I also agree he doesn’t deserve to live. Not after what he’s done to Clarke for years. I’m just glad I’m not the one making this call.” Kane gave Lexa a struggled smile. She could see the pain behind it.

“I understand he was your friend Kane, but we don’t tolerate this kind of stuff here. Normally, we cut it off and then tie them in the middle of the street and let the citizens torture him, but since he is Skaikru and I know they will not be up for that, we are going with the death by a 1000 cuts. We will have him cut in his cell, before administering the 1000 cuts in public though.” Kane nodded along with Lexa’s plan.

“Sounds like you have it all figured out Heda. Thank you for allowing me to sit in on this decision.”

“You are welcome, Kane. Don’t disappoint me as the leader of your people. You may go now.” Kane lowered his head before following a guard out of the throne room. Lexa sighed and leaned her head back while she closed her eyes. She had to tell Clarke before she announces the final decision tonight. It was one thing she was regretting.

**************************************************************************************

Lexa quietly walked into her tent, trying to be quiet incase Clarke was asleep. When she walked in, she noticed Octavia sitting in the chair near the bed. 

“So, how’d it go? Have you made your decision?” Octavia asked without even looking at Lexa.

“I think so. I just need to speak with Clarke when she wakes. We’ve decided to go with him getting his manhood cut off, and then death by a 1000 cuts. Both are very traditional punishments for the Trikru.” Ocatvia nodded her head with Lexa.  
“That’s gross, but the asshole deserves it.” Octavia finally looked up at Lexa, and Lexa could see the anger behind her eyes.

“I always knew something was up when we got to Earth. Clarke was very defensive when it came to my brother or one of the other guys touching her. Never knew it was that bad though.”

Lexa just nodded her head. She watched Clarke start to stir.

“Octavia, can you give us a minute? I would like to speak to Clarke alone.”

Octavia agreed and walked out of the tent. Lexa turned back to Clarke, and watched her slowly wake up.

“How long was I asleep?” Clarke asked when she finally realized where she was.

“A while. We need to talk about Jaha, Clarke.” Lexa watched Clarke tense at his name.

“The Ambassadors have come up with a punishment, and I’m going to sentence him to it tonight. I’ve already talked to Kane about it. I wanted to speak to you first before I announced my final decision.”

“Well, what did you decide?” Clarke wouldn’t even look up at Lexa.

“It was decided that he would suffer from his manhood being removed, and then death by a 1000 cuts tomorrow night.” Lexa studied Clarke, waiting for her reaction.

“Okay,” was all Clarke said.

“Clarke, please look at me. None of this is your fault. This is that man’s fault and his only. He deserves to die after everything he’s done to you. These are both traditional ways we would handle something like this if it happened in our village. Don’t think too hard on it. Why don’t you get some more rest. I’m going to be busy getting everything ready for his execution. I’ll have Octavia keep you company.” Lexa got up and headed out the tent.

“Lexa, thank you. I’m sorry I’m not very talkative, I’m just trying to get my bearings.” Lexa turned around and looked at Clarke. She had finally looked up.

“Don’t worry about it Clarke. I’ll come see you again as soon as I can. Get some more rest.” And with that, Lexa walked out, letting Octavia know she needed to stay with Clarke while she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for taking so long! I'm also sorry it's such a short chapter, but I had a bit of writer's block and I've had lot of essays to write for school so writing just wasn't appealing to me for a while. I hope you guys like it and I'll try to get another chapter up soon!

Lexa finished putting on her warrior paint. The execution of Jaha would be happening any moment, all they were waiting on was Lexa to make her appearance. Abby and Marcus’s job was to inform sky crew what would happen tonight. Lexa made sure to have plenty of grounders around the sky crew people. She didn’t want anyone acting stupid while this was going on. Lexa stood and made her way out into the night. There was a wooden stage in the middle of the area, torches lit up the walkway to the stage. Lexa’s throne was on the other side with three chairs on each side of her. Indra, Anya, Abby, and Marcus would be the ones to sit in the chairs. There was also seating for Clarke and Octavia if Clarke felt like coming. Lexa hoped she’d decide to come, hoping it might give some sort of closer for Clarke.

Lexa made her way to the throne. She settled herself in and motioned for the horn to be sounded. A grounder used a horn to signal for everyone to gather. Lexa waited patiently for everyone to gather around the stage. The Skaikru was located towards the left, while most of the grounders were surrounding. Anya sat on her right and Abby and Marcus sat in the other two chairs. Indra stood next to Lexa, waiting to see if Octavia and Clarke were going to show up. After everyone was gathered around, Lexa stood.

“Welcome. Tonight, a man will face a punishment that I and the Coalition have decided he deserves. Jaha com Skaikru will face the loss of his manhood and then death by a 1000 cuts. Gordon will handle the dismembering, then the floor will be open for death by a 1000 cuts. Skaikru is welcome to participate, but not expected. It is time you learn how we handle things on the ground. This process has been discussed with many of the coalition leaders. Nothing was taken lightly throughout this decision. Now, Gordon and Jamhal well retrieve the prisoner and escort him to the stage. I will state the charges for the prisoner and then we will begin.” Lexa nodded her head towards Gordon and Jamhal, receiveing a nod back before they left to retrieve Jaha. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa noticed movement to her left. She turned her head and watched Octavia helping Clarke up the steps. Indra noticed to and went to assist. They sat Clarke next to Lexa, then Octavia sat by her friend. Indra finally took her seat in the last chair. Lexa turned to Clarke and gave her a soft smile.

“Are you sure you want to be here? No one will blame you if you didn’t want to see this. Plus, Nyko might argue that you should still be resting.” Clarke shook her head and released a breath.

“I’m okay, Lexa. Thank you. I need to see this through. After, I’ll go back to the tent and sleep some more. Could, I mean if it’s not too much-“ Clarke looked back at Octavia. Lexa reached out for Clarke’s hand, pulling her attention back to her.

“Just ask me Clarke. What is it you need?”

“Well, I don’t need anything. I was hoping you would come back to the tent with me after. I know you have Commander stuff to deal with, but I was still hoping it would be possible.” Clarke looked away.

“Clarke, I will have to deal with some things after this is done, but I will bring our dinner to the tent and I will stay with you as long as I can. I’ve already informed the cook to make some soup for tonight. I think that might be all your stomach will handle after this. I will bring enough for me and you and will give Octavia a break so she can train with Indra or visit the others.” Clarke breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you Lexa.” 

Lexa turned her attention to Gordon and Jamhal pulling Jaha up the stage. She waited for them to get him situated before she stood and took a few steps forward.

“Jaha com Skaikru, you are hear by sentenced under grounder law to death by a 1000 cuts. The floor is open to all who want to participate. But before that, you will be stripped of your manhood for the abuse you caused. You are charged with abuse of a human their whole life. I will not hear your argument again. Gordon, it is time. Begin.” Jaha shook at the Commander’s words. The grounders erupted in cheers when Lexa announced for the start. Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand and held it firmly while running her thump across the top. A blood, curdling scream erupted from Jaha has the first act was done. Lexa made sure to instruct Gordon to make sure he was gagged for the execution, not wanting him to be able to say anything to Clarke. The grounders cheered at the screams of the rapist on the stage. Lexa pulled the knife from it’s holder on her thigh. It was tradition for the Commander to perform the first cut. If the Commander was not present, it would fall to whatever leader was in charge. As she stood, she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned towards Clarke with a confused look. Clarke pulled Lexa towards her.

“Can I be the first?” Clarke whispered. If Lexa hadn’t of been so close, she would not have heard her.

“Are you sure?” Clarke just nodded her head. Lexa helped Clarke up and helped her down the stage. Everyone was quiet now, watching to see what happened. Lexa patiently helped Clarke until they were standing right in front of Jaha. Clarke stood there for a few seconds, then finally spoke.

“You thought you would get away with this. You used to taunt me and beat me and hurt me. Not anymore. I used to despise you, but now, I guess I should thank you. If you had not decided to send the 100 down, I’d still be in that cell. It’s only right that I get to start your execution.” Lexa handed Clarke the knife. Clarke placed the knife at the top of Jaha’s collar. She put pressure and pulled the knife all the way down his chest. He squirmed and yelled through his gag. Clarke handed the knife back to Lexa. Lexa made her own cut on his arm. Lexa helped Clarke back to their seats and motioned for anyone to continue. One by one grounders began to take turns. Octavia stood after the first 10 people did their cuts. She made her own cut and turned towards Skaikru.

“I know some of you think this is barbaric, but after what this man did, he deserves worse than death. If you want to join this civilization, I suggest you start participating in their ways. This man deserves this. Don’t be stupid and think he doesn’t.” Slowly but surely, Lexa watched grounders and Skaikru continue out the execution. She was proud of Clarke and Octavia. Clarke was brave for facing Jaha, and Octavia for addressing her old clan. Her heart swelled with pride, knowing there were good people from Skaikru.

Finally, the last person performed the cut. Jaha had gone unconscious a long time ago, but the last thing was left for the Commander. She stood and walked up to the man.

“Your fight is over, Jaha.” Lexa took her blade and shoved it through his heart. Everyone cheered. Lexa told Octavia and Clarke they should get back to the tent and she would be there with dinner soon. She turned to Indra and Anya. She informed them to get Jaha out of the camp and get the grounders to clean up the stage area. She wanted it to be out of the way by morning. Everything was to go back to normal. Lexa discussed a few more things among everyone before heading to the kitchen. She got Clarke and herself dinner for the night and took it back to the tent. 

“Alright, Octavia. You are free. Go visit some more friends, your brother, Indra, I don’t care. It’s time me and Clarke get to spend some time together.” Octavia nodded her head and made her way out of the room. Lexa sat the food on the table and walked over to Clarke.

“Clarke, I’ve brought dinner. Do you want to try and get up and sit at the table?”

“Yah, sure.” Clarke moved the covers off of her before swinging her legs of the bed. Lexa helped Clarke walk over to the table and helped her sit down. They began quietly eating. 

“I know he deserved to die and I do feel some relief knowing Jaha is dead, but I don’t feel much better. I mean, I’m still jumpy and I’m really tired. I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Lexa reached over and put her hand over Clarke’s.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not sure how you’re supposed to feel or how long you’re supposed feel like this, but I’ll be here. I’ll be here with you through it all. Okay?” Clarke nodded her head.

“Okay. Can we go lay down? I just want to sleep.” Lexa nodded her head and helped Clarke back to the bed. She was moving around a lot better since they made it back to Polis, but she still seemed a bit sore.

“Why don’t you lay on your stomach and I’ll grab some lotion from Nyko for your sore muscles.” Clarke didn’t reply, she just took her shirt off and laid face down. Lexa called the guard outside their room and told them to have Nyko bring the muscle lotion to her room. They nodded their head and ran off to find the healer. Lexa walked over to the fireplace in the room and added more logs, feeling more warmth instantly. She grabbed some candles and lit them, knowing it’ll get darker soon. By the time Nyko came in, she had the candles lit and put throughout the room, giving off a soft light, flickering against the walls.

“Thank you Nyko, that will be all.” 

“Yes, Heda.” He replied before shutting the door behind him. Lexa walked over to the bed and climbed up, sitting to the side of Clarke. She opened the lotion and began softly rubbing it on Clarke’s back. Clarke gasped at the first touch of Lexa’s hands on her back, but soon groaned at the relief she felt in her muscles. Lexa avoided the few raw spots that still weren’t completely healed, but she focused on all the bruises present on Clarke’s back. After finishing rubbing Clarke’s back, Lexa put the lotion up and laid back down next to Clarke. She traced Clarke’s back, feeling Clarke slowly falling asleep. Lexa let herself doze off as well, feeling a little bit of piece getting to sleep next to Clarke.


End file.
